1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally toward an outlet fitting for a swimming pool or similar body of water and particularly toward an outlet fitting that increases the pressure and flow of water returning to a swimming pool or similar body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large artificial bodies of water, usually designed for humans or other animals to swim in, water is typically returned from a filter to the larger body of water using an eyeball fitting that can be rotated across a wide range of angles to change the direction of entry of the return of water into the pool. The flow rate of the return water is dictated by the power of the pump. Furthermore, water is skimmed only from the top for filtration and returned only to the top using existing systems.
It is understood that heat rises as a general physical principle. Accordingly, in bodies of water, such as pools, the warmer water is near the surface of the pool. Furthermore, this warm water is primarily what is filtered and returned due to the limitations of the prior art eyeball fitting and return flow speed of water.
The inherent limitations of the circulation of water in prior art systems also results in dead spots in the pool where dirt and debris accumulate and/or are not swept toward the drains leading to the filter. Such dead spots can lead to the growth of algae and other unwanted life in the body of water.
The need for increased flow and circulation is becoming more imperative with the recent passage of legislation that requires the installation of new and replacement pool pumps. This legislation mandates that, regardless of size, pool pumps must be a 2-speed, multi-speed or ¾ hp or less pump. Millions of in-ground GUNITE®, fiberglass and vinyl pools are designed for larger pumps. Pool owners will now have to down-size to smaller pumps. This will have a negative effect on the flow of water in a pool. Lower flower rates aggravate the already poor circulation and create an increase in the likelihood of the development of algae blooms.
There is a need for a system for the return of filtered water to pools and other artificial bodies of water that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.